vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stubbs the Zombie
Summary In a small countryside in 1933, Edward Stubblefield was just your average salesman in the harsh times of the Great Depression. He temporarily found happiness when he met a girl named Maggie Monday. That was until Maggie's father found him, chases him outside, and blew a hole in his body with a shotgun. After he was killed, Otis dumped him in the wilderness where he remained. Years later,in 1959, a new city with futuristic technology was about to open when suddenly Stubbs popped out of the ground and rose from the dead. Being a zombie now he naturally did what any zombie would do... Eat the nearest guy's brain. Now back from the dead, he wanders around the city looking for Maggie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Edward Stubblefield Origin: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Traveling Salesman that eats brains Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 7), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can turn other people into Zombies, can unleash a powerful gas that stuns people, can throw his guts like a grenade, can use his head like a bowling ball, can control people and his fellow zombies, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate his limbs and arms in a matter of seconds) Attack Potency: Wall level (Strong enough to rip humans apart, can easily tear off human limbs and destroy wooden barricades) Speed: Normal Human (Pretty slow, and cannot run), faster when driving something Lifting Strength: Possibly Above average human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Blew up the Police Station's armory and was sent flying only to land without a scratch, was at the front of a Dam that was about to collapse and washed away into the city unscathed) Stamina: High (He is a zombie after all) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher when using special attacks Standard Equipment: A couple of cigars Intelligence: Relatively low (He does not really seem to know what he is doing, yet he is smart enough to drive different vehicles and escape from a facility by himself) Weaknesses: To use his specials, he needs to eat brains Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gas: After Stubbs eats enough brains he will pass gas and unleash a huge stink around an area stunning anyone near him Gut Grenades: Stubbs reaches into the hole in his side and pulls out one of his guts; throwing it like a bomb, this can kill several humans in area The Hand: Stubbs rips off his own arm and long since it at his opponent, the arm will then proceed to latch on the nearest human and temporarily Possess them. Stubbs can cancel this at anytime killing the host. When the possession ends his arm grows back. Bowling Ball Head: Stubbs rips off his own head and uses it like a bowling ball that can take out several foes at a time and explode. After Stubbs is done, he reaches into his neck and his head grows back Others Notable Victories: Notables Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Parents Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9